


i'm just a ghost out of his grave

by sanriosaurus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Dysphoria, Gender Dysphoria, Misgendering, Trans Male Character, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanriosaurus/pseuds/sanriosaurus
Summary: a vent fic combining a few experiences with dysphoria.
Kudos: 2





	i'm just a ghost out of his grave

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this might be triggering if you deal heavily with dysphoria. you have been warned! the writing in italics is meant to be the character's (Sams) inner voice. this is also my first post so it may not be the best D:

Sam had his eyes screwed shut. He knew exactly what he would see in the mirror, but wasn’t ready to face it. _this is how everyone else sees you. as a girl, with your feminine arms. your too curved hips and your round face. Everyone will always know you’re a girl_ , the voice in his head taunted. He stood there for a few moments before opening his eyes, only to be met with what he feared most. _Look at that, your hair is so long and your chest is so large. you’ll never pass_. Sam looked into the mirror once more, allowing the voice to take control. He took a long time looking up and down his body, twisting and turning to allow the voice to criticize each and every part. The voice began getting louder and more overwhelming, _don’t you see how your arms look? that’s what girls' arms look like. and your hands look so feminine too, they’re round and stubbier as opposed to the longer, more slender fingers **real boys have**_ **.** His eyesight began to blur and he could feel his head pounding. The pressure behind his eyes continued building up until he couldn’t take it anymore, and he folded into himself and cried. _quit crying like a girl. only girls whine and sob like you do._ he stopped crying and stood up to face the mirror once more, urging the voice to continue, unsatisfied. _hello, miss she/her. you’ll always be everyone's favorite daughter, everyone’s favorite niece and sister. i hope you’re having a very girly, feminine evening. you’re supposed to, afterall, because **you’re a girl.**_


End file.
